pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugging Out/Script
The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Episode 3: Bugging Out It was another morning in the Life of Irving. Irving was already awake and ready to leave for Phineas and Ferb's house. Albert: Yo Irving! Irving: What is it Albert? I'm about to visit Phineas and Ferb. Albert: Do you really have to visit them every other day? Can't you just hang out at home like a Normal kid? Irving: Yes I do. I must know what they are doing today! Albert: What ever Irving. I'm gonna go do stuff with my friends. Something YOU don't have Irving: I so have friends! Albert: Please! It's obvious they hate you! Irving: They so do not! Well maybe Buford hates me and I think Baljeet called me a nerd once, but that's it! Albert: Of course they do! Especially that Candace chick! Yesterday I saw her talking about Phineas and Ferb's friends and she said that she tolerates the others but can't stand you! Irving: She said that? I must have been to busy with...that other thing that I didn't see it. Wait, how did you see that? Albert: I was walking by their house when I saw her in the front yard talking to Stacy while waiting for their Mom to show up. She hates you. Irving: She does not! She can't hate me. I certainly don't hate her. I actually kind of of like her. Albert: Do you like her? Or do you LIKE like her? Irving: *Sigh* Yes. Yes I do. Albert: Isn't that cute, you have a crush on Candace! Irving: Hey if Ferb can have a crush on that Vanessa girl then I can crush on Candace! Albert: The amount of Info you have on Phineas and Ferb really scares me. Anyway, how can you impress her? There's no way she would like, especially because of the 5 year age difference. Irving: Well I've always imagined we'd up together when we're older and the age difference isn't that big. In 15 years, I'll be her 2nd husband. Albert: What happened to her 1st husband? Irving: Nothing you can prove. Albert: Ok Anyway, she will never go for you! If anything, should go for me Irving: I highly doubt she would like me. Wait...do you like her? Albert: I do but thats beside the point. She will NEVER like you. She's very hard to impress. Irving: Oh don't worry. I have the Perfect way to impress her. Well Bye! I'm off to Phineas and Ferb's house! Albert: Bye! He doesn't have a chance. Irving had just arrived at Phineas and Ferb's house. He didn't see them in the backyard so he went inside the house and upstairs to find them. He overheard Candace talking to Stacy on the phone in her room. Candace: Oh Stacy, at this point I think it's impossible! I've tried over 50 or so times and I can't seem to bust Phineas and Ferb! Maybe I should just give up. Irving: You shouldn't give up! Candace: Irving? What are you going here? Phineas and Ferb are in there room I think. Irving: I came to see them but I couldn't help but overhear your problem. Candace: You wouldn't understand. Irving: Oh but I do. Everyday you try to bust Phineas and Ferb but you can't seem to do it. I'm here to help. Candace: You want to help me bust them? But you once tried to STOP me from busting them! Irving: I know that but, sine then I've gone to understand why you do this. I want to help you! Candace: Well...Ok! Since you know everything about them you must have a good busting strategy! Irving: Oh I do. Hey,Where's Perry? Perry was already in his hideout, about to receive a mission from Major Monogram. Monogram: Hello Agent P. There's been a recent bug infestation in The Tri State Area. You can't walk one step without being bitten by something. And all the bug spray has been bought out by Doofenshmirtz. Find out what's he up to put a stop to it. Perry saluted his boss and left to stop Doof once again. Meanwhile, Irving was in the Den with Candace discussing his Busting Strategy. Irving: Ok I'm gonna see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace: What about me? Irving: You can't know what they are doing today or else my strategy won't work. Candace: Why? Irving: Because the minute you see what they are doing, you'll ignore me and run straight to Mom. Candace: I guess you're right Irving: Be Right Back! Candace: OK! What a nerd. Irving went to the backyard to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing. Irving: Hi Guys! Phineas: Hey Irving. Irving: He...is Isabella here yet? Phineas: No. Why? Irving: No reason. So... Whatcha doin'? Isabella's Voice: I Heard That! Irving: How did she heard that? Phineas: Well this morning, me and Ferb saw this documentary on Ants. They were so fascinating that we're making our own Ant Farm! Irving: An Ant Farm? That's it? Phineas: It's not done yet. When it is, I bet you'll want a picture of it in your scrapbook! Irving: Interesting. You know how your stuff always disappears? Phineas: What about it? Irving: Well, do you think this will disappear? Phineas: I don't know how a Ant Farm would disappear. Unless someone built a giant bug spray can or something Irving: Hmmm, so that's what Doofenshmirtz must be up today. Phineas: What was that? Irving: Nothing. Well I'll back in few minutes. Phineas: Ok See you later then! Irving went back inside the house to speak to Candace. Irving: Ok Candace, it's time for a little busting. Candace: Yes! There's no way I won't be able to bust them this time. Jingle Singers': Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! As usual, Agent P burst in threw the window. Then suddenly, several breadsticks came flying at him. They hit Agent P and sent him flying towards the wall. The breadsticks held him in place. Doofenshmirtz: Hello Perry The Platypus. Do you like my new Breadstick-inator? I made it out parts form my old Bread-inator! Anyway, on to today's scheme. There's nothing I hate more then Ants. They get all other place when you leave food of the floor, they ruin picnics, and they creep me out! Which why I made THIS! Doof pointed to his latest invention. It looked like a giant Bug Spray can. Doofenshmirtz: Behold! The Bugspray-inator! Powered by 20,000 bug spray cans, this will get rid al the bug In the tri state area! Therefore sending them all somewhere else! I know that other place will be "Bugged" by it by I don't care because I'm evil. Doofenshmirtz: Now I will activate my invention! Doofenshmirtz pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing the machine to active and the giant cloud of bug spray to come out of the can. Doofenshmirtz: Yes It's working! There's no way you can stop me,Perry The Platypus! Agent P was still stuck to the wall. He then realized that he is being held by bread sticks so he ate his way too freedom. Doofenshmirtz: Perry The Platypus? That's the last I make my traps on an empty stomach. Meanwhile, Irving and Candace were at the mall. Irving knew that Doof would most likely try to get rid of bugs somehow. He knew Doof well so he guessed that he would build a giant bug spray can or something. He knew a place at the mall that could help get rid of the doctors invention. Candace: What are we doing at the mall again? Not that I'm complaining Irving: Because, this is where we will find what we need to make sure Phineas and Ferb's latest project does not disappear. Candace: What are they doing? Irving: Ok fine I'll tell you. Phineas and Ferb have built a giant ant farm. Candace: What? I've gotta call mom! Irving: No! This is why I didn't want to tell you. The second you see what they are doing you atomically call Mom! First you must analyze the situation and wait for the perfect time to strike. Candace: Now I see why my friends call you a loser. Irving: What was that? Candace: Nothing. Irving : Ok were at the right place. Candace: Haney's Bug Emporium ? What are we doing here? Irving: You will see The two walked into the store and they walked up the counter where they saw the owner Haney Haney: Hello. What can I do for you kids? Candace: Wait, aren't you the guy that sold me that cow whistle? Haney: Yes. Yes I am. Candace: I still want a refund on that. Irving: Candace, that's not important right now. Haney, do you got something to cancel out bug repellent? Haney: Cancel OUT bug repellent eh? Strange but thankfully I've got some right here. Haney then took out a can of what looks like Bug Spray. Haney: Here we go! Bug Spray Spray! Candace: Kind of a redundant name don't you think? Haney: Look do you want it or not? Irving: We do! Candace: Why do want to get rid of bug spray? Irving: You'll see... / Back in The Backyard, Phineas and Ferb were done with their Ant Farm. Isabella and the gang had arrived to see what they we're doing today. Isabella: Hi Phineas. Is Irving still here? Phineas: He and Candace left. Buford: Well at least that fanboy won't bother us...Why do I feel so empty? Phineas: We built a giant ant Farm! Just then, Irving and Candace came in the backyard, with The Bug Spray Spray handy, Irving: Hello! Buford: Speak of the devil. Phineas: Hey guys. Want to help us with the ant farm? Irving: I would love to But first I've gotta talk to Candace for a sec Irving and Candace snuck over to the side of the house to talk in private. Irving: Ok Candace Now we'll be able to bust your brothers! Candace: How will we bust them with that? Irving: Trust me Candace. Have I ever let you down before? Candace: Yes, when you tired to stop your brother from helping me Irving: Whatever. The point is, after many days of trying to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble for their crazy inventions, you will finally win! Candace: YES! /// Back at the DEI building, Doof and Perry were still fighting Doofenshmirtz: Slow down Perry The Platypus, don't be antsy! Ya, don't Bug out! I've got a million of them. Agent P kicked the doctor in the face causing him to fall onto the Bug Spray Inator. Or of the spray came out. The cloud got bigger and bigger. Doofenshmirtz: Oh no! The cloud is getting bigger. If it gets any bigger it'll get strong and start working on other species besides bugs! Why did I program it like that? Doof then started trying to deactivate the machine, but to no avail. Doofenshmirtz : NO! We are doomed! Back home, Irving and Candace were prepared. Candace: Ok I just called my Mom and she's on her way. Irving: Perfect. Now to break out The Bug Spray Spray! Suddenly the giant cloud started to float toward the backyard. Irving: Ok. Ready, set, spray! They both took out their spray and started to the spray the cloud. After a minutes of spraying, the cloud starting getting smaller and smaller until it was no more! Irving: Yes It worked! Candace: How did you know that would happen? Irving: I had a hunch. Then they heard the front door open. Linda: Candace! I'm home! What is this thing you want me too see? Candace: Yes! I'll prove I'm not crazy! Back at DEI, The Bug Spray Inator was still going crazy. Doofenshmirtz: I've gotta shut this thing off! Then Agent P simply walked over to the BSI and pulled the On/Off switch and the machine shut down. Doofenshmirtz: What? It was that easy? I can't believe it! That was Anti Climatic. Your slipping, Perry The Platypus! In frustration, Doof hit the BSI. Unfortunately he hit the self destruct button. Doofenshmirtz: *Sigh* Well I knew this was coming. The BSI exploded, which cause Doof to, as usual to fly off the building and thorough the sky. Doofenshmirtz: Curse You Perry The Platypus! Back in The Back yard, Candace and Irving were wafting for Mom. Phineas: It looks great! But is it me or is it getting smaller? Irving: Huh? I've gotta check out that Bus Spray Spray. Irvin(Reading Label): "Warning, don't use on or near real bugs as it will cause them and their environment to shrink" Oh boy Then Ant farm got smaller and smaller, until it was no more. Candace: You see Mom? I'm not insane! Linda: Oh how cute. It's an ant Farm! Candace: What? Linda: Boys, did you make this? Phineas: Yes. Do you like it? Linda: It's great. Let's come on it for some snacks. Phineas: Oh There You Are Perry As the kids went in for some snacks, Albert showed up in the backyard to pick up Irving. He saw that Irving was with Candace and decided that it wasn't the best time to butt in. Candace: No It can't be! This is YOUR fault, Irving! Irving: It's not my fault the Spray didn't work! Candace: It so is! I was gonna prove to my Mom I'm sane but YOU ruined it! YOU prevented me form busting Phineas and Ferb! Irving: I know you feel bad but you can't take it out on me! Candace: Oh Yes I can! I'm gonna enjoy this! Then Candace, raised her face preparing to punch Irving's lights out . But then Albert came out of his hiding place Albert: Hey Candace! Candace: Oh hello. What do you want? Albert: Yes. And I couldn't help but notice that your messing with Irving Candace: What of it? Albert: No one harms my brother, but me! Candace: What are You gonna do about it? You can't hit a girl. Albert: No. But I can tell on them. Candace: What? Albert: Mrs. Flyn Fletcher! Candace: You wouldn't Albert: Try Me Linda heard Albert from inside so she came out to see what was wrong.] Linda: What's going on? Albert: Hello. I'm Albert, Irving's brother And your daughter her seems to be trying to beat up my little brother here. Linda: What?~ Candace, is this true? Candace: Well kind of but Irving, he- Linda: I don't want to hear it. You go right up to your room right now! Candace: But Mom! Linda: GO! Candace: Ok I'm going. Linda: I'm sorry about Candace boys, I have no idea what got into her! Irving: Wow Albert! I can't believe you did that for me! Albert: Irving, You may be annoying, but you're still my brother. And brothers stick out for each other, no matter what! Besides, if she beat you up, then I wouldn't be able to! Irving: Awww! Thanks Albert...sort of. Albert: So do you still like Candace? Irving: Well, Though she may be kind of annoying at times, I do fell real sorry for her. I mean her must life must be rough. But I'm over her. I think I'll go for someone near my age. Albert: You are so not over her Irving: Shut up Albert Albert: I'm just saying! END End Credits Doofenshmirtz was still flying through around, surrounded by Bug Spray Cans. Eventually he and the cans started falling towards the ground. He was right above a sort of Bug Spray Store, much like Haney's. 3 Guesses to who owns it. Nagging Wife: I can't believe you sold that last place and bought a Bug Spray store and again didn't buy what you needed to run it! What did you think, some bug spray was gonna fall out of the sky? Unusually, nothing happened. Husband: Hmmm. I really thought it was gonna fall of the sky that time. Instead, Doof landed in the neighbor park…right on top of an anthill. Doofenshmirtz: Whoa. What happened? Oh hi..ants. I'm not here to hurt you really. The bug spray means nothing ! Of course, being Ants they didn't listen and proceeded to climb on his face, his legs, and the rest of his body. Doofenshmirtz: No! Curse you Perry The Platypus! END OF EPISODE 3 Category:Episodes Category:Irving Category:Candace Flynn Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Transcripts